


Запертые

by Levian



Series: Никогда такого не было - и вот опять [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cave-In, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Top Optimus, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Оптимус и Мегатрон застревают в пещере после обвала.Никогда такого не было - и вот опять. (с)
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Series: Никогда такого не было - и вот опять [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Запертые

**Author's Note:**

> написано как часть октябрьского писательского флэшмоба по ключевым словам;  
> как говорится, ничего нового - это уже классика жанра

— Скоро десептиконы меня вытащат, и тогда берегись, Прайм! 

Оптимус перестал вслушиваться уже с пару джооров назад. Угрозы Мегатрона не отличались разнообразием, и все, как одна, были пусты, как шлак. Десептиконы за ним не явятся. К этому времени Старскрим наверняка уже объявил себя единоличным владыкой Кибертрона и устроил грандиозную церемонию, на которой все перепились украденным энергоном. 

А автоботы понятия не имеют, что Оптимус до сих пор функционирует, что он здесь, заперт с Мегатроном глубоко под землёй. Оптимус питал сильную привязанность к своим автоботам… однако это не мешало ему понимать, что в большинстве своём они редко выходят за заданные базовыми алгоритмами мыслительные рамки. Раз аварийный маячок неактивен, то Прайма больше нет, а значит, и искать незачем. 

— Нельзя просто вот так здесь ждать, Мегатрон. У нас нет ресурсов, топлива. Вдруг снова начнётся землетрясение? А если накопится горючий газ, любое незначительное замыкание в наших схемах может вызвать взрыв. Давай попробуем прокопать ход вдоль этой скалы… 

Мегатрон уселся на ближайший валун и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я не собираюсь ничего ради тебя делать. Тебе надо — вот ты и выкапывайся. За мной придут. 

«За тобой если кто и придёт, то только черви-протоформоеды, но, увы, не скоро», — подумал Оптимус, но мысль эту придержал при себе. 

— За все бесчисленные эоны наших битв я и подумать не мог, что могучий Мегатрон так легко сдаётся. Ржавеешь? 

Оптика Мегатрона вспыхнула, из вентиляционных отверстий со свистом вырвался воздух. 

— Я повешу твою болтливую голову на стене у себя в подзарядочной! 

— И какой угол этой пещеры назначишь в подзарядочные? 

Мегатрон с грохотом встал на ноги. 

— Я был создан для войны, не для шахтёрской работы! 

— А я был создан для работы в погрузочных доках, но возможностью спасти себя самому брезговать не собираюсь. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Оптимус направился к дальней стене. Возможно, есть шанс, что обвал только засыпал вход в тоннели, а не перекрыл их полностью. 

Он включил лазерный резак и примерился к каменной глыбе. Незнакомый материал, никакого металла… Но придётся рискнуть. 

— Да проще Старскрима за энергоном посылать, чем тебя дождаться, Прайм! — Рядом ярко полыхнуло, свет выхватил из темноты знакомые угловатые черты и окрасил их в тревожный энергонный цвет. Сам выстрел вблизи прозвучал так оглушительно, что Оптимус его скорее ощутил, а не услышал. Мегатрон стукнул по стене кулаком и снова вскинул пушку. 

— Осторожнее! — Оптимус схватил его за руку. — Ты сейчас всё здесь обрушишь! 

В иные времена он и сам предложил бы пробиться наружу грубой силой; но в сравнении с методами Мегатрона все прочие методы казались излишне мягкими. 

— Тебе вечно всё не по нраву! Делай сам, раз такой умный. 

— Я ценю твою помощь, но нам нужно слегка расширить трещину, а не сносить всю стену. Попробуем с двух сторон?

Мегатрон вырвал руку из захвата и фыркнул стравленным воздухом. Оптимус ощутил на маске раскалённое дуновение. 

— Раскомандовался, — сказал Мегатрон почти без злости. — Ладно, показывай. 

Несколько джооров они проработали почти в полной тишине. Ни движения воздуха. Ни проблеска света кроме тусклых полос от Оптимусовых фар. Сенсоры и датчики в попытке уловить хоть тень сигнала извне всё повышали и повышали настройки чувствительности. Почти каждое чужое движение, каждое случайное соприкосновение корпусов ощущалось Оптимусом так, словно с него сняли всю броню и оставили только голые внутренние схемы. 

— У меня гироскопы крутятся как… как не знаю что, — вдруг пробормотал Мегатрон. 

— Отдохни, если хочешь, — автоматически предложил Оптимус. — Я поработаю один. 

— Сядь лучше на ржавый болт. 

У Оптимуса дёрнулись антенны. Активный словарь Мегатрона не отличался изысканностью, но всё же тот редко опускался до таких… джанкионских оскорблений; да отдельные автоботы и то чаще позволяли себе выругаться! 

— Оставлю эту сомнительную честь тебе. 

Мегатрон промолчал и с удвоенной силой вогнал в стену резак. По шлему и плечевым шарнирам загрохотали мелкие камешки. 

Несколько джооров спустя Оптимус опустил руки и отступил. 

— Здесь сплошная скальная порода, продолжать бесполезно. Предлагаю сдвинуться на три мехаметра севернее, но сначала сверим карты местности из оперативной памяти. Мегатрон, у тебя хронометр исправен?.. Мегатрон, ты слушаешь? Мегатрон! 

Тот поднял голову и моргнул оптикой. 

— Не гуди, Прайм. Просто говори уже быстрее, куда стрелять, пока ещё могу. 

Оптимуса охватили подозрения. Он запустил проверку топливной системы и поразился, увидев итоговый результат. Похоже, они торчат тут дольше, чем казалось. Зря он так бездумно тратил силы, лучше бы сначала восстановил в памяти конфигурацию пещер. 

— Мегатрон, каков твой энергозаряд? 

Когда тот не ответил, Оптимус шагнул ближе и почти не ощутил дуновения из вентиляции, хотя уже привык, что та буквально пышет жаром, словно доменная печь. 

— Мегатрон. Сколько процентов заряда осталось?

— Три… может, пять, — пожал тот плечами и накренился набок. 

Оптимус подхватил его и усадил на землю, прислонив спиной к валуну. Сам он успел заправиться перед выездом, и в баках ещё плескалось несколько стандартных кубических единиц непереработанного топлива, хотя намного меньше, чем Оптимус ожидал. Мегатрон, по всей вероятности, не заправлялся уже довольно давно. Не успел? Рассчитывал на удачный рейд? 

Оптимус окинул пещеру взглядом и в очередной раз запустил сканер местности. Если сейчас у Мегатрона активируются аварийные стазисные протоколы, придётся работать в одиночку; скорее всего, внутренние запасы энергона подойдут к концу ещё до того, как удастся пробиться к нетронутым тоннелям. Аварийный стазис всегда ненадёжен. Даже если Мегатрон быстро окажется в ремонтном блоке у десептиконов, кто знает, как с ним там поступят... 

Делать нечего. Рука замерла над нагрудной пластиной Мегатрона. Оптимус никогда прежде не имел дела со внутренней конфигурацией подобных боевых моделей… ну, не настолько близко. Помедлив, он активировал собственную частичную трансформационную последовательность. 

— Прайм? — пробормотал Мегатрон. — Наконец решил… решил избавиться? Нет, нет, я ещё… ещё…

— Помолчи, а? — устало попросил Оптимус. Он порядком устал от этой пещеры, и перспектива остаться в ней совсем одному не добавляла радости. — Лучше открой подзарядочные разъёмы. 

Слабеющей рукой Мегатрон перехватил его за запястье. 

— Я ещё в онлайне! Не смей… не вздумай… 

— Открой шлаковы разъёмы, Мегатрон! Я пытаюсь помочь! 

Раздался на удивление негромкий щелчок. Бронированные пластины раздвинулись, обнажив переплетение топливопроводов и ряды плат. Оптимус пригасил фары и несмело повёл рукой вдоль основных разъемов, выискивая те, что уже отключились от недостатка питания. Корпус Мегатрона мелко подрагивал, по нему пробегали, звёздами вспыхивая в полумраке, серебристые искорки. Тёмно-фиолетовая подсветка схем слабо, ритмично пульсировала в незнакомой последовательности. 

— Да где у тебя?..

— Вот, — сказал Мегатрон и направил руку Оптимуса к блоку центральной батареи. — Здесь. 

Оптимусу лишь однажды доводилось подзаряжать другого кибертронца напрямую, батарея в батарею, без использования медицинских капсул и портативных накопителей. Он полагал, что с Мегатроном будет так же, как с Элитой: сначала лёгкий холодок, потом острая вспышка при смене полярности разъемов, а затем будоражащее ощущение, когда нарастает напряжение в системах, и усталое облегчение, когда падает заряд аккумулятора. 

Он подсоединил провода и активировал прямую передачу из центрального энергонакопителя. Поначалу ничего не произошло. Оптимус прибавил мощности и запустил переработку неиспользованного топлива. Его тряхнуло от притока энергии, и Мегатрон под ним вздрогнул. На концах кабелей выделился проводящий гель, и замкнул их с разъемами с пугающей плотностью. Внутри груди загудело; Оптимус с запозданием понял, что на холостых оборотах включился двигатель. Системы жадно перегоняли энергон, внутренний дисплей надрывался срочными уведомлениями: часть предупреждала о недостаточной стабильности потока, часть сообщала о серьёзной потере энергии и требовала санкционировать передачу. 

— Прайм, — сказал Мегатрон, и его оптика вспыхнула с прежней яркостью. — Оптимус Прайм. Ты… что ты делаешь? 

— У тебя очень низкий уровень заряда аккумуляторов. Нужно подзарядиться, иначе не сможешь сам выйти из стазиса. 

— Мы бились, — медленно сказал Мегатрон. — Потом нас завалило. Мы выбирались… вместе. 

— Да. Нужно пробиться как можно ближе к поверхности, чтобы хотя бы сработали сигналы бедствия. Битву можно продолжить потом. Не здесь. 

Мегатрон запрокинул голову. Световые датчики в нагрудных схемах замигали, перезагружая системы. 

— Не здесь, — повторил он. И вдруг на плечи опустились массивные квадратные ладони, пальцы безошибочно сомкнулись на напрягшихся кабелях, и не успел Оптимус ничего сделать, как уже лежал на спине, а Мегатрон, крепко стискивая его бёдра ногами, сидел сверху. — Теперь вспомнил. 

Пережатые кабели затрепетали. Мегатрон протянул руку и один за другим выпрямил каждый, с невероятной, незнакомой бережностью проводя по всей длине, будто по оружейному дулу. Оптимус уронил голову на землю. От потери энергии настройки сбились, и сенсоры отправляли в центральный процессор противоречивые сигналы: он одновременно будто и замер на месте, и продолжал падать. 

— Мегатрон, — беспомощно сказал он. 

— Ш-ш, — сказал тот и сдвинулся чуть ниже, не отсоединяя кабелей. — Ты прав. Битва подождёт. 

От нагревшихся систем пахло припоем и железом. Оптимус видел каждую мелкую деталь, каждую схему и проводок в груди Мегатрона; видел, как те возвращаются к жизни и синхронизируются друг с другом в единую мощную цепь. По одному из кабелей обраткой пришёл незнакомый сигнал. Оптимус вывел запрос в центральный процессор и замер. 

— Мегатрон… 

— Шустрее давай, Прайм. Выкатывайся. — Мегатрон ухмыльнулся и толкнул его в грудь, безошибочно надавив на чувствительную область возле т-шестерни. 

Запрос повторился и непрерывным потоком пошёл по всем кабелям. В какой-то момент Оптимус сдался, активировал глиф «подтвердить» и едва не закричал, потому что коннектор распрямился почти мгновенно и упёрся прямо в ждущую его шершавую ладонь. Мегатрон перевёл взгляд ниже. 

— Ты сегодня не разочаровываешь, Прайм. Надеюсь, он у тебя не только для красоты приделан? 

Оптимус взял его за бёдра, каждым сенсором на ладонях ощущая слабое покалывание электромагнитного поля, и потянул на себя. Мегатрон опустился на коннектор без протеста, не переставая ухмыляться, упёрся ладонями в обнажённые нагрудные схемы Оптимуса и стиснул внутреннюю проводку между пальцами. От неожиданности Оптимус активировал пульсацию коннектора сильнее, чем планировал, и ускорил энергообмен. Мегатрон едва не рухнул на него и до скрипа стиснул бока коленями. Порт у него оказался такой тесный, что при каждом толчке коннектор даже сквозь слой интерфейс-смазки проходил по граням внутренних колец с лёгкой задержкой, а датчики отзывались запоздалой сменой полярности, от которой отдачей покалывало во всей топливной системе. 

— Ох, звёзды, — пробормотал Мегатрон. Красная оптика потускнела, то фокусируясь, то расфокусируясь, по лицевой пластине тёк охладитель. 

Оптимус положил ладони ему на грудь, с силой надавил, не позволяя кабелям выскользнуть из разъёмов, и в очередной раз запустил цикл энергопередачи. Между пальцев плеснуло контактным гелем. Порт судорожно сократился и втянул коннектор ещё глубже, серебристые бёдра дрожали. 

— Прайм, — прошептал Мегатрон. Он продолжал двигаться, из вентиляционных отверстий струилось марево раскалённого воздуха, обжигая покрытые конденсатом внутренние детали. — Оптимус… я… я… 

Его хриплый голос прозвучал так блаженно и так беспомощно, что Оптимус, вскинув бёдра, даже не сразу осознал, что тоже перегрузился и выплеснул в тесно сжавшийся порт прохладную трансжидкость. Мегатрон со слабым стоном упал ему на грудь. Кабели энергопередачи выскользнули, но у Оптимуса уже не было сил их поправлять, тем более что нужда в них отпала: Мегатрон, как выяснилось, подзаряжался очень быстро. 

Оптимус сейчас тоже не прочь был подзарядиться, хотя бы и более… традиционным путём. Он даже рискнул отключить боевые оповещения, понадеявшись, что можно хотя бы временно не опасаться нападения, и запустил было рекалибровку основных топливных систем… 

На третьем тычке в бок, в область т-шестерни, он наконец понял, что датчики не глючат, и с неохотой включил оптику. По ощущениям, прошёл едва ли брийм. Сверху навис бодрый, будто и не собирался не так давно отключаться, Мегатрон: оптика горит ровным светом, нагрудные пластины плотно сдвинуты, а интерфейс-панель закрыта; на броне ни следа смазки и контактного геля, и только чуть кривая ухмылка никуда не делась. 

— Хватит разлёживаться, Прайм! У нас полно дел, выход сам себя не откопает.


End file.
